Shattered Sky/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Alderheart is treating Stormcloud in the medicine den. Stormcloud is hesitant to take up any of his time with so many other injured cats, but he reminds him of Purdy, who had neglected his stomachache and paid for it with his life. Stormcloud admits that he can't sleep, and sometimes his chest feels very tight. Alderheart suspects he's been upset about something, to which the gray tabby replies that there's so much to worry about right now, with Darktail and his group. Alderheart gives him a poppy seed to sleep, and tells Squirrelflight that he's been excused from patrols. :Tigerheart, Dovewing, and Molewhisker return back to the ThunderClan camp after searching for Twigpaw. They explain to Alderheart and the rest of the cats that they believe she was killed by a monster on the Thunderpath, but they didn't find a body, to his dismay. Ivypool blames herself for Twigpaw's death, and so does Alderheart. The Clans hold a vigil for the gray she-cat without a body. :The next day, Alderheart is helping Briarlight with her exercises, when he hears a commotion outside the den. Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Rosepetal return from a patrol, having got into a fight with Darktail's rogues, none too badly injured. Once Bramblestar is present, they explain that one of Darktail's patrols crossed over the ThunderClan border and purposefully started an unprovoked fight. The ThunderClan patrol was defeated, being significantly outnumbered, but still hit the rogues hard enough they didn't pursue them. Nettle, part of the rogue patrol, called out to them, promising that Darktail would attack ThunderClan next. :Mistystar and Rowanstar disagree on what to do about the rogues. Rowanstar wants to attack immediately, but Mistystar refuses to attack RiverClan until the prisoners are free, as Darktail will kill them as soon as an attack is launched. Bramblestar agrees with the gray leader, and calls a Clan meeting to discuss what to do. Lionblaze and Cinderheart announce they are expecting their second litter of kits at the meeting. Alderheart points out to everyone if they don't do something about Darktail, the Clans' entire way of life will disappear. :Sparkpelt suggests they find a way to sneak out the RiverClan prisoners one or two at a time. Mothwing points out they'd need a cat on the inside to help them. Alderheart thinks that it seemed like Needletail was trying to help him and Mothwing get into the camp the other day. He says that he knows a few cats, but he's not sure if they would help. :At the next medicine cat half moon meeting, Alderheart brings up the possibility of Needletail helping the prisoners to Mothwing. Puddleshine and Kestrelflight do not show up to the meeting, so the other medicine cats go to the Moonpool without them. Alderheart has a vision of the lost SkyClan cats, searching for the lake alone. He spots the gray tom who resembled Violetpaw and Twigpaw. The ginger tom begins to look around the vision for Twigpaw, to see if she arrived to SkyClan yet. There is no trace of her, however, and Alderheart accepts that she must be dead if she hadn't made it to SkyClan by now. Characters Major *Bramblestar *Ivypool }} Minor *Briarlight *Jayfeather *Leafpool *Mothwing *Willowshine *Squirrelflight *Rowanstar *Mistystar *Dovewing *Tigerheart *Molewhisker *Sparkpelt *Lionblaze *Berrynose *Rosepetal *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Daisy *Cinderheart *Mousewhisker *Poppyfrost *Juniperclaw *Strikestone *Hawkwing (unnamed) }} Mentioned *Darktail *Onestar *Twigpaw *Violetpaw *Nettle *Puddleshine *Needletail *Kestrelflight }} Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages